Révélation
by CyrielleB
Summary: Petite fiction sur le couple Spencer/Morgan ! :) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! FLUFFY.


**Fan Fiction - Esprits Criminels (Spencer/Morgan)**

**RÉVÉLATION**

Derek commença à se réveiller, tant bien que mal. A peine essayer-t-il d'ouvrir les yeux ou de bouger, et c'est toute la pièce autour de lui qui tournoyait. Il se concentra et au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par réussir à se redresser. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Il chercha sont portable pour pouvoir s'éclairer un minimum mais en vain.

Il n'était pas chez lui, il en était sûr, mais il n'avait aucune idée de là où il se trouvait. Il se souvenait simplement qu'il avait passé la soirée avec ses amies et collègues mais rien de plus.

Il sentit le lit où il était assis bouger. Il avait passé la nuit avec quelqu'un ? Il hésitât un moment puis se pencha sur la personne allongée à ses côtés.

**« Hé ! Hé ! »** Dit-il en chuchotant.

Aucune réponse. Il recommença donc tout en secouant doucement la personne. Cette fois-ci il sentit la masse sous les couvertures bouger et baragouiner quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Cette fois-ci, Derek secoua vivement la personne. Cette dernière se releva d'un bon.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

Cette voix…

**« Reid ? »** Demanda Derek.

**« Morgan ?! »**

Un silence gênant s'installa. Derek le rompit.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Et dans le même lit en plus ?! »**

**« Je… ne sais pas… »**

D'accord. Il n'était pas chez lui, à moitié nu dans un lit qui n'était pas le siens, avec Reid. C'était une situation des plus étranges… Il fût coupé dans ses réflexions quand la lumière s'alluma abruptement, l'aveuglant complétement. Devant lui se tenait Hotch.

**« Salut les gars. Réveillés ?! »**

Spencer et Derek répondirent un « oui » à l'unisson. Hotch reprit la parole.

**« Je vous laisse vous préparer, il y a une salle de bain dans la pièce à côté. » **Puis l'agent Hotchner repartit par là où il était arrivé.

Derek et Spencer se regardèrent confus et gênés. Spencer prit la parole.

**« Je ne sais pas du tout comment on est arrivé là. »**

**« Moi non plus… »** Répondit Derek.

Reid se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Derek se leva lui aussi du lit et fît le tour de la chambre. Elle était plutôt grande et décorée avec gout. Derek fût une nouvelle fois sortit de ses pensées, cette fois par Reid qui sortait de la salle de bain. Derek lui lança un timide sourire et alla se prendre un douche.

Une fois prêt il retourna dans la chambre. Reid y été encore.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »** Demanda Derek.

**« Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, donc… »**

**« Donc ? »**

**« Donc je t'attendais. »**

D'accord… Et après ça se dit agent du FBI… Derek sourit en pensant à cela.

**« Bon on y va. »** Lança-t-il à son ami.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux hors de la chambre. Ils remontèrent le couloir, descendirent les escaliers, pour enfin arriver dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Ils y virent Hotch et tout le reste de l'équipe. Aucun d'eux ne semblait surpris de les voir arriver. J.J prit la parole.

**« Ça y est, tout le monde est là, on peut aller bosser. »** Dit-elle.

Et tout le monde s'exécuta, ils se mirent en route vers leurs bureaux.

Pendant tout le trajet, Derek se posait les mêmes questions : « Pourquoi avait-il finit dans le même lit que Reid ? » Et surtout, « Pourquoi les autres avaient l'air de trouver tout cela tout à fait normal ? ». Il se dit qu'il demanderait à Garcia toute à l'heure, elle avait peut-être la réponse.

Il fallut attendre la pause déjeuné pour que Derek puisse parler à Penelope.

**« Hey chérie, je peux te parler ? »** Lui demanda-t-il.

**« Bien sûr chaton, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« En fait, je ne me souviens absolument pas comment j'ai fait pour atterrir dans une maison que je ne connais pas avec Reid dans mon lit. »**

Garcia se mit à rire de bon cœur.

**« Mon chou ! Tu n'as vraiment aucuns souvenirs ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

**« Aucuns. »**

**« C'est simple, on était tous ensemble, en train de boire un verre, quand Hotch, un peu éméché il faut l'avouer, nous a supplié de venir chez lui car il avait, soi-disant, un alcool génial à nous faire gouter. »**

**« Donc on était chez Hotch ce matin ? »**

**« Eh oui ! »** Dit-elle.

**« Et après ? Comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver… Tu sais… »**

**« Ah bah ça c'est de ta faute ! »**

**« Ma faute ?! »**

**« Oui, tu as poussé à bout notre petit génie et vous vous être retrouvés à faire une bataille de « celui qui tiens le mieux l'alcool », c'était plutôt marrant. »**

**« Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi on a passé la nuit ensemble ! »**

**« Vrai. En fait, une fois votre petit jeu terminé, Reid était complétement mort, et toi, tu ne voulais plus le lâcher. »**

**« QUOI ?! »**

**« Tu m'as bien comprise, tu étais accroché à lui comme pas possible. On a tout essayé pour vous séparer mais pas moyen. Tu ne voulais pas laisser « ton petit Reid tout seul. » Et vu votre état d'ébriété avancé, on vous a conduit à la chambre pour que vous puissiez dormir et dessaouler tranquillement. »**

Derek resta là, à regarder Garcia d'un air hébété. Heureusement que Reid ne se souvenait plus de la soirée non plus. Ça aurait été très gênant. Ça n'était pas dans les habitudes de Derek d'agir ainsi, surtout vis-à-vis de son ami. Il savait que Reid n'aimait pas boire, et surtout qu'il n'aimait pas se fourrer dans de drôles de situations.

Une fois la pause déjeuné terminée, tout le monde se remit au travail. Après la conversation qu'il avait eue avec sa meilleure amie, Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder en direction de Reid. Pourquoi il avait fallu que sa tombe sur Reid ? Il y avait, J.J, Emily, Garcia… Il était certes sous l'effet de l'alcool, mais quand même. Il le tenait plutôt bien en général. Et puis même s'il était complétement saoul, pourquoi Reid ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne vit même pas l'objet de ses pensées arriver vers lui.

**« Morgan ? Eh Morgan ? »**

**« Ah Reid ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »** lui demanda-t-il.

**« C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question, tu es en train de me fixer de puis toute à l'heure. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »**

**« Euh… Non… Pas particulièrement. »**

**« D'accord. »** Répondit Spencer d'un air surpris. Puis il repartit en direction de son bureau.

Derek mit quelques instants avant de retourner à la réalité. Son cœur battait tellement fort. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait eu peur que Reid lui pose des questions sur la soirée ou était-ce pour tout autre choses… ?

Le lendemain matin, Derek se réveilla péniblement. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, trop courte. Il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil seulement vers le petit matin. Il n'avait cessé de penser à Reid… Au début il pensait que c'était à cause de ce que lui avait dit Garcia, par rapport à la soirée, mais quand il se mit à penser à tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu avec son petit génie et que son cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois, il n'était plus très sûr…

Cette sensation l'embêtait. Il connaissait Reid depuis déjà de nombreuses années, et jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Ou peut-être s'était-il interdit de ressentir ces choses-là envers son collègue. Tout d'abord parce que c'était, justement, son collègue, mais aussi son ami, un homme, qu'il était plus jeune que lui et qu'il était un génie sans pareil.

Quand Derek arriva au bureau, Reid était déjà là. Ce dernier se dirigea vers lui mais Derek l'évita et sortit de la pièce. Il se maudit d'avoir agis ainsi, mais cela avait était spontané, il n'avait pas réfléchis avant d'agir.

Une semaine passa et Derek évitait de plus en plus Spencer. Il lui disait bonjour et au revoir et forcément ils communiquaient lors des enquêtes mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ils ne se parlaient plus pour ne rien dire, ils ne déjeunaient plus ensemble, ils ne sortaient plus ensemble après le travail…

Spencer avait remarqué que son ami l'évitait depuis la soirée. Au début il avait pensé que c'était à cause de celle-ci d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Morgan. Et il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, mais il ne savait pas quoi… Et ça l'embêtait. Il considérait Derek comme son meilleur ami depuis longtemps, il était l'une des seules personnes à parfaitement le connaître et le comprendre. Ils avaient vécus des choses fortes ensembles. Et Derek avait toujours été là pour lui, dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais. Surtout dans les mauvais. Il avait déjà, à plusieurs reprises, essayé de parler à son ami mais ce dernier été malin, il avait toujours une bonne excuse pour l'éviter.

Au début, Spencer pensait que ça passerait mais non. Deux semaines, bientôt trois, qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à son ami autrement que pour le travail. Et ça le mettait en colère. Peu de chose le faisait, mais cela en faisait partit. Derek lui manquait, il avait envie de retrouver son ami.

Soudain, il vit ce-dernier se lever et se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Ni une, ni deux, Spencer couru vers l'ascenseur et y pénétra. Il actionna la fermeture des portes, appuya sur une touche au hasard et une fois l'ascenseur lancé, appuya sur un bouton rouge qui stoppa net la machine. Enfin, il regarda Derek. Celui-ci le regarda avec étonnement.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?! »** Demanda Derek.

**« J'ai besoin de te parler. »**

**« Et pour ça tu avais besoin de m'enfermer dans l'ascenseur et de le bloquer ? »**

**« Oui. Parce que tu m'évites. »** Dit le génie.

Un silence plombant s'installa.

**« Je ne t'évites pas… »**

**« Bien sûr que si. Et je veux savoir pourquoi. »**

Derek était surpris de la repartie que pouvait avoir son ami. D'habitude il était du genre calme, timide et n'aimait pas la confrontation.

**« C'est compliqué. »**

**« J'ai un QI de 187. Je devrais comprendre. »**

A cette réplique, Derek laissa échapper un sourire. Spencer le regarda, attendant une réponse.

**« C'est vrai… »** Dit Morgan.

**« Alors, pourquoi ? »**

**« Rah ! » **

Derek ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il se voyait mal annoncer à son ami qu'il éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié à son égard… Il ne comprendrait pas.

**« C'est par rapport à la soirée ? »** Demanda Spencer.

**« Entre autre… »**

**« Ce n'est pas une réponse ça, Derek. »**

Le cœur de Derek loupa un battement, il était proche de Reid, c'est sûr, mais ils ne s'appelaient que très rarement par leurs prénoms. Une déformation professionnelle certainement.

**« La vraie réponse ne te plaira pas, Spencer. »**

Derek avait dit cette phrase, en appuyant sur le prénom de son homologue. Celui-ci rougit légèrement. Le docteur prit la parole.

**« Derek, tu es mon ami, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'évites. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Si oui, dis le moi, on pourra essayer de régler le problème comme ça… »**

Derek ne répondit rien. Spencer reprit la parole.

**« Je… Tu me manques. »**

Les deux hommes n'osaient pas se regarder, c'était bien trop gênant. Derek était sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque et Spencer venait seulement de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était la vérité, son ami lui manquait et il aurait tout fait pour que ce dernier lui fasse un signe.

C'est alors que Derek releva la tête et s'approcha maladroitement de Spencer. Derek posa d'abord sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le prit dans ses bras. Aussi étonné fût-il, Spencer répondit à l'étreinte en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Derek.

**« Tu me manques aussi… »** Dit ce-dernier.

Il sentit son cou s'humidifier, Spencer pleurer silencieusement. Il prit la tête de son ami entre ses mains, la releva et essuya avec ses pouces les armes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une fraction de seconde, s'évitèrent puis s'accrochèrent de nouveau.

Cela se voyait, aucun des deux ne voulait faire cesser cet instant. Derek allait prendre la parole quand l'ascenseur redémarra. Ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre et attendirent que les portes s'ouvrent, puis allèrent à leurs bureaux respectifs.

Spencer s'assit à son bureau. Tout son corps tremblait encore après ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'ascenseur. Il avait compris pourquoi Derek l'évitait, cela s'était sentit dans ses gestes et dans son regard. Il était complétement déboussolé. Non pas par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais parce qu'il avait aimé être dans les bras de son ami…

Après cette scène plutôt étrange, il faut le dire, Derek se plongea dans ses dossiers à fin de ne plus y penser. Mais c'était peine perdu… Il avait pris Reid dans ses bras et celui-ci ne l'avait pas repoussé, bien au contraire… Il ne savait pas comment interpréter la chose, si Reid avait fait cela parce qu'il était heureux de ne plus être évité ou si c'était pour autre chose.

Hotch convié toute l'équipe en salle de réunion. Ils avaient une nouvelle affaire sur les bras. Affaire sordide bien évidemment. Après une mise au point, l'équipe commença à s'activer, chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Hotch, David et Emily partirent sur le terrain, à la recherche d'informations, J.J était en train de convoquer la presse, Garcia attendait à son bureau qu'in lui donne des instructions et Reid et Morgan était restés au bureau pour éplucher des dossiers.

Après déjà quelques heures de recherches, la fatigue se fît sentir. Derek regarda en direction de son coéquipier et le vît s'étirer en grimaçant et se massant l'épaule gauche. Derek se leva, alla chercher des cafés et en déposa un sur le bureau de Reid.

**« Merci. »** Dit ce-dernier.

**« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »**

**« Non strictement rien. »**

**« Idem. »**

L'enquête n'avançait pas. Derek posa son café sur le bureau de Reid, pour ensuite poser ses mains sur les épaules de son ami. Il commença à les masser doucement. Il sentit tout d'abord Reid se tendre au contact de ses mains sur ses épaules, mais il se détendit bien vite.

Il était déjà tard au bureau. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux. Spencer se leva et fît face à Derek avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Derek en fût tellement surpris qu'il en sursauta. Ils se regardèrent complétement confus, puis Reid se mit à rire, tout en reprenant Derek dans ses bras.

**« Ça me fait bizarre de te voir comme ça, tout gêné. »** Dit-il.

**« Et moi ça me fait bizarre de te voir avec autant d'assurance. »** Lui répondit Derek en rigolant à son tour.

Ils décidèrent d'aller boire un coup.

**« Derek, je peux te poser une question un peu directe ? »** Demanda Spencer.

Derek fût surpris et s'attendais au pire.

**« Je t'écoute. »** Dit-il d'un air inquiet.

**« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »**

Derek manqua de s'étouffer. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça ? La vérité…?

**« Spencer, bien sûr que je t'aime, tu es mon meilleur ami. »**

Son dit ami le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »**

Il y eu quelques minutes de silence avant d'entendre un faible **« Oui »** de la part de l'agente Morgan.

**« Je crois que moi aussi. »**

Cette phrase venait d'être prononcée par l'agent Spencer Reid. Derek mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

**« Tu crois que toi aussi ? »** Demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

**« Oui. En fait j'en suis presque sûr. J'ai… »** Le docteur prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer sa phrase. **« J'ai tout le temps envie de te voir, d'être avec toi… Et ça a doublé d'intensité quand tu as commencé à m'éviter, c'était insupportable. Et après ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'ascenseur, ça n'as fait que confirmé ce que je pensais. »**

Eh bien, en voilà un beau monologue. Après ces belles paroles, Reid avait instantanément baissé la tête. Derek le regardait. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges comme des pivoines.

Derek passa sa main sous la table et attrapa celle de Spencer. Ce-dernier releva la tête en direction de son ami. Derek lui lança un de ses plus beaux sourires. Sourire auquel répondit Spencer. Le bar ou ils se trouvaient n'était pas très fréquenté. De plus, leur table était un peu en recul, derrière un muret. Derek en profita donc pour se rapprocher de son ami. Ils se regardaient toujours et dans un même mouvement, ils penchèrent la tête pour s'embrasser. C'était un baiser très doux et très sensuel. Un peu maladroit aussi, mais avec beaucoup d'amour. A bout de souffle ils se séparent, restant front contre front. Ils se mirent à rirent tout doucement. Derek prit la parole.

**« Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis longtemps tu sais. »**

**« Je t'aime aussi. Et j'espère que tu continueras à m'aimer encore longtemps. »** Dis Reid, le sourire aux lèvres.

**« Compte sur moi. »** Lui dit Derek, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

**The End.**


End file.
